List of cameos in Disney films
A list featuring cameos (characters, objects, park locations, etc.) in Disney movies and theatrical shorts. Animated shorts GoofyKlondikeKid.jpeg|Goofy in The Klondike Kid Night Before Christmas 2.jpg|A Mickey Mouse toy during the parade of the Christmas toys. (The Night Before Christmas) PeteMickeysTrailer.png|Pete in Mickey's Trailer 27413.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Horace Horsecollar, and Clara Cluck cheering for Donald catching the fox (The Fox Hunt) Donald's Diary 1954 Pecos Bill.jpg|Pecos Bill and Widowmaker from Melody Time seen on a movie screen (Donald's Diary) 49006.jpg|Goofy riding an icebox and waving at Donald (Crazy Over Daisy) 49007.jpg|Mickey and Minnie waving at Donald (Crazy Over Daisy) 53813.jpg|Goofy, Donald, and Minnie carolling outside of Mickey's house (Pluto's Christmas Tree) Nifty Nineties 5.jpg|Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie (The Nifty Nineties) tumblr lxv4xzl6i71qhcrb0o1 500.jpg|Goofy (The Nifty Nineties) 52506.jpg|Mr. Stork trying to reclaim Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) Wolf.png|Wolf trying to eat Lambert's mother, Ms. Sheep (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) Donald Duck Duck Pimples 1945 - YouTube6.jpg|The Ajax Gorilla as a figment of Donald's imagination in Duck Pimples Tumblr m633alpy0w1r3jmn6o1 500.png|Flamingo from The Three Caballeros (Don's Fountain of Youth) PHOTO 15126356 66470 18660554 ap.jpg|Bambi and his mother (No Hunting) Runaway Brain screenshoot 9.jpg|Dopey and the Witch inside a video game that Mickey is playing. (Runaway Brain) Zazu.png|Zazu when Mickey is about to be sucked into Dr. Frankenollie's laboratory. (Runaway Brain) Zazu cameo in Runaway Brain.jpg|Zazu again when Julius roared at Mickey. (Runaway Brain) 44608.jpg|Unicorn Ponies from Fantasia (They're Off) 37106.jpg|Pluto (Victory Vehicles) Sg25.jpg|A Roger Rabbit prototype in Sport Goofy in Soccermania. Fathers Are People 4.jpg|Mickey Mouse on the cradle (Fathers Are People) PHOTO 9450460 66470 18660554 main.jpg|The Artist from Ben and Me (The Truth About Mother Goose) Ben me deleted scene found! - youtube.jpg|A cat identical to Lucifer in Ben and Me 11large-1.jpg|A cat similar to Gideon from Pinocchio in Bath Day The Truth About Mother Goose - YouTube19.jpg|The Headless Horseman's horse in The Truth About Mother Goose Donald Duck in MathMagicLand - SchoolTube.jpg|A Pencil Bird as a Mathmagic land creature Ferdinand with goofy.jpg|Ferdinand the Bull (Baggage Buster) A Cowboy Needs a Horse on Vimeo.jpg|The Brave Engineer's Train in A Cowboy Needs a Horse 52005.jpg|The Brave Engineer's Train in Out of Scale Workinforpeanutshumphrey.jpg|A Humphrey the Bear prototype in Working for Peanuts Workinforpeanutssalty.jpg|Salty the Seal in Working for Peanuts Three Wolves.jpg|Three Little Wolves on a picture in Tummy Trouble Tummy Trouble MM.jpg|Mickey Mouse and The Mad Doctor on pictures hanging in Baby Herman's patient room (Tummy Trouble) Clarabelle cameo roller coaster rabbit.jpg|Clarabelle Cow as psychic in Roller Coaster Rabbit. RollerCoasterRabbitLittleMermaid.jpg|A clear reference to Ariel in Roller Coaster Rabbit Pinoccioin Roger Rabit.jpg|A clear reference to Pinocchio in Roller Coaster Rabbit RollerCoasterrabbkt.jpg|A Mickey Mouse toy as a prize. (Roller Coaster Rabbit) Screenshot1 9.jpg|Mickey Mouse as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 10.jpg|Genie as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 11.jpg|Evinrude as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 12.jpg|Tinker Bell as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 13.jpg|Pinocchio's leg inside the sawmill (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 18.jpg|Splash Mountain on the back of the log (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 8.jpg|A Disney animator as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 20.jpg|Raoul J. Raoul's name on a billboard in South Dakota (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 6.jpg|Rob Minkoff's name being mentioned on a bug spray (Trail Mix-Up) Donald Duck - No Hunting (1955) - YouTube.jpg|Flannery from Pigs is Pigs as a Hot Dog Vendor in No Hunting Theolympicchamp.jpg|The Goofy Sphinx from The Art of Self Defense in The Olympic Champ 1946-tools-2.jpg|Emotion in The ABC of Hand Tools Horace & Jasper cameo (Windwagon Smith).png|Horace and Jasper Badun as cowboys in The Saga of Windwagon Smith. OswaldCameo.png|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in Get A Horse!. Goofy-How to Sleep-sleeping dog.jpg|A dog identical to Bruno in How to Sleep. Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-21h25m33s235.png|Pluto in Baggage Buster The Litterbug - Forest Animals.jpg|Mr. Busy in The Litterbug. Tumblr nlbmbrQEp31qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Daisy Duck on pictures in Fall Out-Fall In Casey Jr. Cameo.png|Casey Junior in Spare the Rod Goofy between roger & anita.jpg|Two people who look like Roger and Anita Radcliffe in Checking in with Goofy HTHUYHT pete cameo.png|Pete in How to Hook Up Your Home Theater ''Mickey's Christmas Carol Tumblr lwo96qzAvj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Big Bad Wolf dressed as Santa Claus and The Three Little Pigs as Christmas carolers Mickey-jiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as the Ghost of Christmas Past Williecarol.png|Willie as the Ghost of Christmas Present Mickey-horse.jpg|Cocky Locky, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Gus Goose, Clara Cluck, and Angus MacBadger during the Christmas celebration. Mickeyschristmascarol5thumb.jpg|Lady Kluck and Secretary Bird during the Christmas celebration. Thaddeus Toad.jpg|Toad as Mr. Fezziwig Grandma.jpg|Uncle Waldo, Grandma Duck, Sis, and Skippy during the Christmas celebration in Scrooge's Christmas Past Hmmmc8.jpg|Weasels as gravediggers for Tiny Tim's funeral, as well as Scrooge's funeral Skippy and Toby.jpg|Ratty and Mole as Collectors for the Poor and Skippy and Toby's cameo Zoom Cyril Trottegalop.png|Cyril Proudbottom as Donald Duck's carriage horse Goliath II Vlcsnap-2012-04-02-20h39m54s238.png|Crocodile from ''Peter Pan Disney's Owl.jpg|Owl from Sleeping Beauty Tumblr m9h6weeJli1r6rx1jo5 250.gif|Owl from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Tumblr m9h6weeJli1r6rx1jo1 r1 250.gif|Friend Owl from Bambi ''Electric Holiday electricholiday donald.png|Donald Duck Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube15.jpg|Captain Hook Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube17.jpg|Jafar B3.jpg|Cheshire Cat Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube22.jpg|Mad Hatter Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice Preplanding-nn-nessiemon.jpg|Nessie from "The Ballad of Nessie" on the computer. Preplanding-nn-disneybook.jpg|A neat Disney Detail can be seen while Lanny is taped to the wall, as one of Grace's books is labeled Walt Disney's on its spine. Preplanding-nn-mickeyplush.jpg|As Noel tries to save Lanny from Grace, he hides on a plush shelf featuring Mickey Mouse and Nessie from ''The Ballad of Nessie. Preplanding-nn-mmscreen.jpg|While double-checking the naughty and nice list, Mickey Mouse appears on the computer screen as possible Christmas Gift. Gracegoodwin.jpg|Snow White, Cinderella, and Rapunzel on Grace Goodwin's shirt. ''It's Tough to Be a Bird Vlcsnap-2015-05-12-22h06m58s398.png|Donald Duck as seen in the pictures of birds in the end of the film Walt Disney Productions - It's Tough to Be a Bird! (3 3) - YouTube.jpg|Mary Poppins in It's Tough to Be a Bird Disney Animated Feature Canon films The Three Caballeros Fun and Fancy Free Cleo fun and fancy free.png|Cleo Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps com-4873.jpg|Ferdinand the Bull Melody Time Melody-time-disneyscreencaps com-6952.jpg|The Vultures from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarves ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Ichabod-disneyscreencaps com-2391.jpg|The Hunter Dogs from Bambi during Mr. Toad's escape Alice in Wonderland Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-307.jpg|The bluebird from ''Bambi Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8103.jpg|José Carioca as one of the members of the jury Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-1972.jpg|The fish that were watching Pinocchio searching for Monstro from Pinocchio ''101 Dalmatians Cameo 1 - Jock in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Jock during the "Twilight Bark" scene Cameo 2 - Peg in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Peg during the "Twilight Bark" scene BULL.jpg|Bull during the "Twilight Bark" scene Cameo 3 - Tramp in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Tramp during the "Twilight Bark" scene Cameo 4 - Lady in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Lady during the "Twilight Bark" scene 101dal-disneyscreencaps.com-4808.jpg|The ''Silly Symphony cartoon "Springtime" on Horace and Jasper's TV ''The Sword in the Stone Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg|Bambi’s mother makes a quick cameo as Sir Kay’s prey. The Jungle Book enhanced-18893-1406764074-1.jpg|Bambi’s mother makes a quick cameo as Shere Khan’s prey. The Aristocats Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-3724.jpg|The Milkman's Milk truck looks like Horace and Jasper's truck The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tumblr nfw27k0RY61qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|A couple of toys, including a wooden soldier, a sailor in a boat with a cannon and two balls from ''Babes in Toyland. ''The Rescuers Hidden Mickey in Rescuers.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a watch in the R.A.S. The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1753.jpg|Same scenery as in ''Lady and the Tramp The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-22363406-400-236-1-.jpg|Same scenery as in The Jungle Book Bambi Rescuers.jpg|Bambi and his mother during Someone's Waiting for You Bird Rescuers.jpg|The Bird from Bambi (April Showers) during Someone's Waiting for You ''The Fox and the Hound fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6020.jpg|The ducks from Bambi (Little April Showers) fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6045.jpg|The Pheasant from ''Bambi (Little April Showers) fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6055.jpg|The Squirrel from The Sword in the Stone ''The Black Cauldron Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-5360.jpg|Tinker Bell is seen among the Fair Folks. The Great Mouse Detective Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-1716.jpg|Bill the Lizard from ''Alice in Wonderland as one of Ratigan's thugs in The Great Mouse Detective Cameo 6 - Dumbo in The Great Mouse Detective.PNG|Dumbo as a bubble blowing toy in a Toy Store great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps com-7078.jpg|Dog wagon from Lady and the Tramp in The Great Mouse Detective ''Oliver & Company Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-423.jpg|Roger as a New York citizen Oliverandcompany 0232.jpg|Jock, Trusty, and Peg during "Why Should I Worry" PongoinOliverandCompany.jpg|Pongo during "Why Should I Worry" Oliver-company-disneyscreencaps.com-3295.jpg|Princess Aurora as a New York citizen Professor Ratigan in Oliver and Company.png|Picture of Professor Ratigan during "Perfect Isn't Easy" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901391-768-432.jpg|Mickey Mouse as one of Fagin's watches The Little Mermaid The Little Mermaid Kermit cameo.jpg|Kermit the Frog during King Triton's entrance Cameo 9 - Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Little Mermaid.PNG|Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy during King Triton's entrance Cameo 11 - The King and Grand Duke in The Little Mermaid.PNG|The King and The Grand Duke during the wedding scene Beauty and the Beast Beauty and the Beast Bambi's mom Cameo.jpg|Bambi's mother makes a cameo in the prologue. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps com-8393.jpg|The Headless Horseman's horse Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1116.jpg|Two men familiar to Ron Clements and John Musker aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2909.jpg|The same rat from Lady and the Tramp in the baby´s bedroom aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5239.jpg|Pinocchio as one of Genie's transformations Cameo 13 - Sebastian in Aladdin.PNG|Sebastian during the prince scene aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5512.jpg|Beast as one of the Sultan's toys Cameo 15 - Mickey in Aladdin.PNG|Mickey Mouse cameoing for a single frame nearing the finale Cameo 16 - Goofy in Aladdin.PNG|Goofy appearing as the mascot on Genie's cap The Lion King jock-in-tlk.jpg|Jock during the battle of Simba and Scar The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cameo 17 - Belle in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|Belle during Out There hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-1595.jpg|Pumbaa during Out There Cameo 18 - Magic Carpet in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Out There Hercules Clements and Musker Hercules.jpg|Two men familar to Ron Clements and John Musker Hercules-phil-scar.jpg|The skin of a lion identical to Scar in ''Hercules ''Tarzan Mrs. Potts-cameo-(Tarzan).jpg|Mrs. Potts and Chip at the Porter's camp Cameo 23 - Little Brother in Tarzan.PNG|Little Brother doll Fantasia 2000 The Stegosaurus and the T-Rex in Fantasia 2000.jpg|The Stegosaurus and the T-Rex (Fantasia) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-25.jpg|Chernabog (''Fantasia) Ben Ali in Fantasia 2000.jpg|Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-52.jpg|Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg|Father Pegasus and Mother Pegasus (Fantasia) Fantasia2000 genie&hippo.png|Genie doll (Aladdin) Fantasia 2000 Elephants.jpg|2 Asian elephants identical to Hathi and Winifred (The Jungle Book) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-6575.jpg|Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) and the Penguin Waiters (Mary Poppins) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6828.jpg|Two crocodiles identical to Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers). fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4540.jpg|A figurine of Mufasa (‘’The Lion King’’) is behind his voice actor, James Earl Jones, before the "Carnival of the Animals" segment ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire Bandicam 2013-05-25 23-54-40-230.jpg|The Joker from tick-tack Lilo & Stitch Lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-748.jpg|An alien and member of The Galactic Order resembing Piglet. Lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|An alien and member of the Galactic Order resembling Tigger. File:Toystoryball lilostitch.jpg|Ball from ''Luxo, Jr. File:A113 lilostitch.jpg|A113 on the truck Dumbo in Lilo and Stitch.jpg|Dumbo makes a cameo as one of Lilo's toys Mulan's in Lilo and Stitch.png|Mulan Wok is the name of a Chinese restaurant. lilostitch-orlandopostcard.jpg|Cinderella Castle appears on a postcard for Orlando, Florida. lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-4607.jpg|Mulan poster in Nani's room Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps com-6584.jpg|The Ugly Duckling in Lilo's storybook. ''Treasure Planet treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-335.jpg|A Stitch toy in Young Jim Hawkins' room. Treasure Planet Stitch 2.jpg Clements and Musker Treasure Planet.jpg|A robot and an alien familiar to Ron Clements and John Musker Brother Bear Capture d’écran (322).png|Nemo is seen among fished fishes stitch bloopers.jpg|Stitch in the bloopers Chicken Little Lion King opening in Chicken Little.jpg|The first few seconds of the ''Circle of Life number from The Lion King when Buck Cluck considered possible introductions to the film. Mickeyphoto.jpg|Mickey Mouse as a drawing on the classroom's pinboard. Cameo 31 - Indiana Jones in Chicken Little.PNG|Indiana Jones in a movie theater where Raiders of the Lost Ark is showing. Chicken Little 1.1.png|Mickey Mouse cameo in Chicken Little ''Meet the Robinsons Cameo 32 - Space Mountain in Meet the Robinsons.PNG|Space Mountain and Tomorrowland in the year 2037 File:Meet-The-Robinsons-Mrs.-Potts-and-Mickey.jpg|Mrs. Potts and Mickey in the garden. robinsons-disneyscreencaps com-7203.jpg|Mowgli and Baloo on a movie advertisement poster. robinsons-disneyscreencaps com-7210.jpg|Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye on a movie advertisement poster. The Princess and the Frog princessandthefrog a113.jpg|A113 on the train Cameo 33 - Magic Carpet in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Down in New Orleans Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5581.jpg|Jack Skellington to the left Cameo 34 - Magic Lamp in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|Genie's Lamp during Dig a Little Deeper Cameo 35 - King Triton in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|King Triton as a Mardi Gras parade float Clements and Musker Princess Frog.jpg|Two men familiar to Ron Clements and John Musker enhanced-8088-1406755826-10.jpg|A copy of Rapunzel sits on the shelf in Charlotte’s room in reference to ''Tangled being Disney’s next movie ''Tangled Spinning-Wheel-Sleeping-Beauty-in-Tangled-disney-crossover-27362788-560-393.jpg|The spinning wheel from Sleeping Beauty in Rapunzel's room tangled-disneyscreencaps com-4723.jpg|Pinocchio during I've Got a Dream. tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7295.jpg|A Magic Broom at the Town Square. tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7516.jpg|A Sleeping Beauty storybook displayed at the window, Ariel on a Little Mermaid book on the far right in the Library, Beauty and the Beast storybook near Rapunzel and Flynn Pigeons-Bolt-in-Tangled-disney-crossover-27362824-560-369.jpg|The Pigeons from Bolt on a castle tower Wardrobe-BatB-in-Tangled-disney-crossover-27362898-560-393.jpg|The Wardrobe from Beauty and the Beast in Rapunzel's room Wreck-It Ralph enhanced-15663-1406750275-11.png|a small reference to ''Paperman the animated short that accompanied the film can be see during the villains support group scene. grid-cell-5453-1406765142-3.jpg|Two characters from Tangled make cameos: Flynn’s horse Maximus, and Vladimir, one of the thugs at The Snuggly Duckling. Tiny t rex.jpg|Tiny the T-Rex from Meet the Robinsons also makes a cameo. ''Frozen Frozen-hidden-gem-wreck-it-ralph.jpg|Candy from ''Sugar Rush Tumblr mww034jCcw1r5i5auo1 1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn Rider Oaken Mickey1.jpg|Mickey Mouse as a plush in Oaken's shop ''Big Hero 6 Big Hero 6 Test Footage - Wreck-it Ralph poster.png|Wreck-It Ralph on a poster and screen in the film's test footage. Big Hero 6 - Hans cameo.png|Hans on a wanted poster. Bolt in Big Hero6.jpg|Picture of Bolt and Ester from ''Bolt on the desk. Hero6feast.jpg|Winston graffiti drawing on a wall Ralphero6.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph mini-toy on Hiro's computer Big Hero 6 - Oswald.png|Sticker of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Big Hero 6 Hero's Duty soldier.jpg|Hero's Duty Action Figure. Mochi painting.jpg|Mochi wearing a Stitch costume in painting near the stairs. Big-hero-6-arendelle portrait.jpg|A portrait of Arendelle in Fred's mansion. Big-hero-6-ralph2 taffy.png|Wreck-It Ralph again, this time as a figure of when he was covered in taffy. Big Hero 6 Cy-Bug.png|A toy Cy-Bug in Fred's room. Big Hero 6 Stitch and Splody.png|Stitch and Splodyhead on Fred's pillows Big Hero 6 Wreck-It Ralph footage.png|Footage from Hero's Duty on Hiro's computer Big-Hero-6-a113.png|A113 in the stats of Wasabi's gauntlet Big Hero 6 Hans statue.jpg|Hans Statue Big Hero 6 Arendelle Ship.jpg|A ship from Arendelle. 1420564938.jpg|A statue of Olaf in San Fransokyo. Big Hero 6 Zootopia easter egg.png|A tease of Nick Wilde from the next animated feature, Zootopia. ''Zootopia LuckyCatCafe Zootopia.jpg|Lucky Cat Café in Little Rodentia. Anna and Elsa in Zootopia.jpg|Two elephants wearing Elsa and Anna's clothes. File:Zootopia Oswald Easter Egg.jpg|Oswald On A Abandoned Train Car. Zootopia-25.png|Pascal on a medal in Chief Bogo's office. Nick Judy and Yax Zootopia.jpg|Genie's Lamp at the Mystic Springs Oasis Mickey-Mouse-Easter-Egg-Zootopia.jpg|Mickey Mouse plush in the stroller. Zootopia-15.png|San Fransokyo featured on the calendar. Zootopia-easter-eggs-baymax-olaf.jpg|Baymax and Olaf on Finnick's van. Zootopia-Easter-Eggs.jpg|Big Hero 6, ''Tangled, and Wreck-It Ralph on the DVDs. Zootopia-Easter-Egg-Weaselton-.jpg|''Moana, Gigantic, and Frozen 2'' on the DVDs. Maui's fish hook in Zootopia.jpg|Maui's fish hook on the rear of Finnick's van. Zootopia-easter-eggs-totoro-cookies-frozen-plates.jpg|Totoro cookies in Jumbeaux's Café. ''Moana Moana-and-Cheif-Tui-with-Marshmallow-Easter-Egg-in-Moana.jpg|Marshmallow on a tapa cloth Moana Flounder.jpg|Flounder among the fish in "You're Welcome." Moana-Kakamora-Army.jpg|Baymax mask painting on a Kakamora Moana-Genie'sLamp.png|Genie's Lamp within Tamatoa's treasure pile on his back Sven in Moana.jpg|Maui turning into Sven in the middle of "Shiny". Moana-Easter-Eggs-04.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph in the end credits olaf-nose-and-hand-cameo.jpg|Olaf's nose and arm in Moana's boat Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11105.jpg|The Magical Golden Flower during Motunui's recovery Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 Ralph Breaks The Internet 22.jpg|Rapunzel's Frying Pan, Vladimir's ceramic unicorn, and Genie's Lamp at the eBay auction Pixar Animation Studios Tim Burton films The Nightmare Before Christmas Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2457.jpg|The Witch from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as a citizen of Halloween Town The-Nightmare-Before-Christmas-nightmare-before-christmas-3011956-1280-960.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck seen on pajamas ''James and the Giant Peach Jak and the giant peach.jpg|Jack Skellington as the Skeleton Pirate Captain Donald - james.jpg|Donald Duck as a skeleton pirate. Frankenweenie FrWbambi.png|"Bambi" title at the movie theater Bambi Poster.png|Bambi Poster Live-action films The Shaggy Dog Tumblr lkltcq4r6Z1qiceiuo1 1280.jpg|Moochie reading an Uncle Scrooge comic book issue #18 (June 1957) Babes in Toyland 6a01156f779739970c017d3eedefee970c-800wi.jpg|The Pot of Gold from ''Darby O'Gill and the Little People ''The Monkey's Uncle Tumblr lz57c2Zkox1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Mickey Mouse, Pluto, and Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse from the "Dog Debut" comic story in a comic book that Stanley is reading Superdad Kid from Superdad wearing a Mickey Mouse T-shirt.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a T-shirt worn by a kid at the beach Escape to Witch Mountain EscapeWitchMt-Title.jpg|The Hunter Dogs from ''Bambi in the opening credits ''TRON Tron-mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse's face during the Solar Sailor Where the Toys Come From Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse as wind-up toys, Goofy and Popeye (non-disney character) as old toys from the toy museum, and Donald Duck as both. Hocus Pocus Mrs.Potts-HocusPocus.png|A Mrs. Potts costume Hocus pocus 1993 1080p bluray x264-hd4u 2026.jpg|A Tron costume 101 Dalmatians (1996 film) Aristocats-101 Dalmatians.png|The Aristocats'' movie seen on TV. Homeward Bound-101 Dalmatians.png|''Homeward Bound'' movie seen on TV. Mickey-101dalmatians.png|Mickey Mouse as a kitchen furniture piece. 101-dal-disneyscreencaps.com-3345.jpg|Figment plush on top of one of Roger's computer screens. ''Flubber Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o3 1280.jpg|Lucifer on Weebo's screen Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Cheshire Cat Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o3 1280.jpg|Bashful, Sleepy, and Grumpy Flubber-Dalmatian.jpg|A Dalmatian puppy pillow in a kid's bedroom Flubber.Goofyagain.jpg|Goofy Flubber-Goofy2.jpg|Goofy again Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Goofy again Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o6 1280.jpg|Eddie Valiant Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o4 1280.jpg|Snow White and the Prince Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o5 1280.jpg|Doc Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o5 1280.jpg|Dumbo Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o4 1280.jpg|Donald's Angel FlubberDonaldDevil.jpg|Donald's Devil Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg|Pluto Mighty Joe Young Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-10262.jpg|Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book'' poster in a movie theater ''The Parent Trap Parent Trap (1998) - Winnie the Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh 102 Dalmatians 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps com-4815.jpg|Tony's Restaurant in London 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps com-4917.jpg|Lady and the Tramp'' seen on TV ''The Santa Clause 2 TSC2 TMC 1636.jpg|a Mickey Mouse toy TSC2 TMC 1917.jpg|Kim Possible Bedtime Stories Tinkerbellbedtimestories.jpg|Tinkerbell in Skeeter's first bedtime story Buzzlightyearbedtimestories.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Skeeter's last bedtime story Eight Below 8 Below - Aladdin.png|Aladdin'' poster and DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp poster ''Race to Witch Mountain Medium rockstormtroopers.jpg|Stormtroopers in a taxi The Sorcerer's Apprentice of.jpg|Buzz Lightyear sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-655.jpg|The Chernabog Sorceror's Hat.jpg|The Sorcerer Hat Tron: Legacy Toys in Tron Legacy.jpeg|The Black Hole'' poster ''The Muppets Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-20h35m18s43.png|Winnie the Pooh sticker on a window Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-20h37m47s248.png|Cars 2'' poster ''Saving Mr. Banks SMBTink.png|Tinker Bell seen on TV Muppets Most Wanted Muppetsmostwanted-muppetmovie.jpg|The Muppet Movie'' seen on TV ''Tomorrowland The Black Hole and Star Wars comics in Tomorrowland.jpeg|The Black Hole'' and Star Wars comic books Mr.Incrediblecameo.PNG|Mr. Incredible as an action figure SpaceMountaincameo.PNG|Space Mountain ''The Jungle Book Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-804.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8208.jpg|Genie's Lamp in King Louie's temple Live-action shorts Frankenweenie 0665e678003d11e282b422000a1e9572 6.jpg|Donald Duck on an Donald Duck orange juice carton Live-action/animated films The Reluctant Dragon Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-10h49m43s262.png|Chernabog, Goofy, Hippos, and Zeus Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-10h50m25s003.png|Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Elephanchine, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Nibs, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, and Jiminy Cricket Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-10h50m37s787.png|Pink Elephants and Pluto Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-10h50m56s207.png|Mr. Smee and Pirate Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-10h51m22s326.png‎|Pinocchio, Mickey Mouse, Hyacinth Hippo, and clock from ''Pinocchio Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-10h51m54s179.png|Timothy Q. Mouse and Centaurette Vlcsnap-2015-07-17-20h51m22s107.png|Bambi ''So Dear to My Heart Sodear.jpg|The Winds from ''Fantasia (The Pastoral Symphony) blowing Christopher Columbus' ship ''Bedknobs and Broomsticks Bedknobs-disneyscreencaps com-7715.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a T-shirt Bedknobs-disneyscreencaps com-7772.jpg|Archimedes from ''The Sword in the Stone, Kaa and a monkey from The Jungle Book, Little John from Robin Hood, and the fox from Mary Poppins as spectators in the animal soccer game. ''Enchanted Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-7342.jpg|A toy of Belle among Morgan's toys (Enchanted) Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg|Bella Notte as the name of a restaurant (Enchanted) enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-8980.jpg|A Belle figurine on the mantle of Morgan's room (Enchanted) Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-6684.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free'' movie seen on T.V. (Enchanted) thumper & flower in enchanted.jpg|Thumper and Flower at the beginning of the 2D-animated scenes. (Enchanted) pumbaa in enchanted.jpg|Pumbaa in the crowd of animals lining up to have their books signed by Pip. (Enchanted) Tumblr moaskeb1Ac1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|''The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men'' movie seen on T.V. (Enchanted) Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg|Ariel's bikini Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-650.jpg|Cinderella's maid dress Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-697.jpg|Snow White's maid dress Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-3848.jpg|Max from The Little Mermaid Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-7495.jpg|Belle's dress Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-7657.jpg|A113 Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-7697.jpg|714 (the area code of Orange County, where Disneyland is located) Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11726.jpg|Cinderella ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit DisneyToon Studios Films DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Tumblr n29dkakD8E1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Daisy Duck on a billboard Donald in Ducktales the movie.jpg|Donald Duck on a frame A Goofy Movie Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg|A Mickey Mouse phone inside Max's room File:Mick Donald in Goofyimage.jpg|Mickey and Donald during the song "On the Open Road" Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-5955.jpg|Ariel as a light in the motel Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg|Mickey Mouse during the Powerline finale Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1166.jpg|Simba and Bambi during Goofy's job as a photographer. Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1134.jpg|Ariel as a cardboard prop in the auditorium Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1104.jpg|Mickey Mouse at the left bottom side of the shot during the show in the auditorium. enhanced-18996-1406743565-1.jpg|Tick-Tock the Crocodile as a cardbroad prop in the auditorium Return to Never Land Returntoneverland003.jpg|The Crocodile's silhouette in ''Return to Neverland Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-9.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2541 - Copy.jpg|Mickey in Return to Never Land Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.jpg|A picture of Mama Hook in Captain Hook's locket (Return to Never Land) Returntoneverland002.png|John and Michael's Silhouettes in Return to Never Land ''The Jungle Book 2 Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.jpg|A dazed Kaa with the head of Mickey Mouse during the song "The Bare Necessities". TIMON AND PUMBAA IN THE JUNGLE BOOK 2.jpg|Pumbaa and a monkey resembling Timon during the song "W-I-L-D". Junglebook2 007.jpg|King Louie shadow puppet at the beginning Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg|Flounder Teacher's Pet Pinocchio in the Teacher's Pet movie.jpg|Pinocchio in the film's opening 1087259483.jpg|Blue Fairy in ''Teacher's Pet: The Movie Tumblr ma0et3FWHf1r3jtxx.png|Mickey Mouse and Disneyland during the end credits Tumblr n8zbk06BjF1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|A Mickey Mouse costume 7D.PNG|The Seven Dwarves in the song "I, Ivan Krank" Cinderella Cameo.PNG|Cinderella's cameo in "Proud to be a Dog" Direct-to-DVD and Video/Sequel/Prequel Movies ''The Return of Jafar returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg|The It's The Small World After All characters as Genie's transformations Jiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as one of Genie's transformations returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6830.jpg|Ariel as one of Genie's transformations Aladdin and the King of Thieves File:Jasmine cinderella.png|Jasmine as Cinderella File:Jasmine snow white.png|Jasmine as Snow White File:Jasmine ariel.png|Jasmine posed for Ariel File:Jasmine minnie.png|Jasmine posed for Minnie Mouse File:Jasmine Jessica rabbit.png|Jasmine posed for Jessica Rabbit (with Roger Rabbit behind) bandicam 2013-05-25 22-36-56-258.jpg|The Genie as Pocahontas bandicam 2013-05-25 22-37-35-435.jpg|The Genie in Mickey´s sorcerer clothes bandicam 2013-05-25 22-38-32-338.jpg|The Genie as Einstein bandicam 2013-05-28 19-48-44-444.jpg|The Genie as Tinker Bell bandicam 2013-05-28 19-49-36-898.jpg|The Genie as Pumbaa White Rabbit .jpg|The Genie as White Rabbit 22-1.png|The Genie as Pluto bandicam 2013-05-28 19-50-33-174.jpg|The boat from ''Steamboat Willie bandicam 2013-05-28 19-50-37-793.jpg|The Genie as the Steamboat Willie version of Mickey Mouse ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Angelique and Goofy.PNG|Angelique as an ornament for Goofy's Christmas tree mickey-once-upon-xmas33.jpg|Owl as a citizen for the toy drive The Tigger Movie File:Mickey in the tigger movie.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Sleepy as two of Roo's drawings Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Watch Cinderella II Dreams Come True (Cinderella 2) (2002) Online for Free - Viooz53.jpg|Johnny Appleseed Watch Cinderella II Dreams Come True (Cinderella 2) (2002) Online for Free - Viooz5.jpg|One of Gaston's buddies An Extremely Goofy Movie Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a mug and Mrs. Potts as part of the breakfast Goofy is fixing up for Max for his first day at college. Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head being on the underwear Goofy shows to an embarrassed Max. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Thunderbolt Jock.jpg|Jock auditioning with Thunderbolt 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.jpg|The Drummer from ''Mary Poppins 101dal2-disneyscreencaps com-2386.jpg|Max and Jock in the crowd of dogs ''Leroy & Stitch Leroy-disneyscreencaps.com-6349.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in the crowd of experiments Leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa spotted in the crowd again Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5571.jpg|Genie's Lamp in the sand with Donald's head three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5978.jpg|One of the Beagle Boys wears Mickey's ears hat to disguise as Princess Minnie Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-4826.jpg|A113 on back of cart so Pete take Mickey Mouse to castle three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-515.jpg|Aramis, Athos, Porthos, and D'Artagnan wrote their names on Mickey's hat three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-3006.jpg|Mickey wears his normal clothes on the coach three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-4639.jpg|Donald wear his 1940's sailor suit for leaving the palace like a coward. The Lion King 1½ Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg|Mickey Mouse Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Snow White and Dopey Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8265.jpg|Bashful, Doc, Sneezy, and Happy Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg|Sleepy and Grumpy Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg|Mrs. Potts, Chip, Beast, Belle, Genie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Magic Carpet, Lady, Tramp, and Hyacinth Hippo Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg|Goofy, Mad Hatter, Rabbit, Stitch, and Donald Duck Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Quasimodo, and Pocahontas Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8293.jpg|Lost Boys Thelionking3.PNG Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg|Mowgli, Baloo, Laverne, Hugo, Victor, Terk, Dumbo, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Brer Bear Kronk's New Groove Casey Jr in Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Casey Junior from ''Dumbo makes a cameo as a toy train Other Animated Films ''The Wild bandicam 2013-05-25 23-11-41-637.jpg|A screen of the The Lion King musical on above the theatre. bandicam 2013-05-25 23-10-59-491.jpg|A screen with the Radio Disney logo. Mars Needs Moms Mars-needs-moms-disneyscreencaps.com-963.jpg|Mr. Incredible and Spider-Man posters in Milo's Room Touchstone Pictures Who Framed Roger Rabbit Gnomeo & Juliet Kermit in Gnomeo & Juliet.jpg|Kermit the Frog from The Muppets on a T-Shirt Theme Park films Vlcsnap-2015-03-07-09h53m40s226.png|Books from ''Pinocchio Vlcsnap-2015-03-07-09h55m36s102.png|Happy Vlcsnap-2015-03-07-09h55m55s31.png|Grumpy Vlcsnap-2015-03-07-09h56m29s120.png|Dopey Vlcsnap-2015-03-07-09h57m12s33.png|Mickey Mouse Television films ''Toy Story That Time Forgot Woody with Knick Knack.jpeg|Knick as he appears in ''Toy Story That Time Forgot ''Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme Screen Shot 2018-02-11 at 12.17.00 PM.png|A red head resembling Jessica Rabbit from ''Who framed Roger Rabbit See also *List of cameos in Disney media *List of cameos in Disney shows *List of cameos in Disney comics List of cameos in Disney films Category:Galleries